


A Helping Hand

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bullying, Desperation, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Name Calling, Out of control rumors, Piss Fetish story, Public Wetting, Ryuji tries to help Akira out but only makes things worse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji finds Akira in a tough spot and tries his best to help his friend out, but only makes things worse for both of them.





	A Helping Hand

Ryuji was already halfway down the stairs to leave the school when his phone buzzed.

_Meet me on the roof. It's urgent._

The sender was Akira Kurusu, the criminal transfer student that, so far, only Ryuji had managed to befriend. Not because Akira wasn't a nice guy; he was; but because of the rumors circling about him.

“Wonder what he wants.” Ignoring all the rumors; especially the one about how the transfer student will murder anyone who makes eye contact with him; Ryuji turned around and headed back up to the roof.

“You came.”

Ryuji froze; his friend did not look good at all. He was pale, drenched with sweat, glassy eyed, and doubled over the desk he was seated on, his hands pressed tight between his legs.

“Hey man, you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?”

“No. I just need you to talk to me. Distract me.” He moaned softly as he shifted, and Ryuji realized what was going on.

“Dude, if you gotta go that bad, then just go!”

“Haven't you... ah... heard the rumors about me?” Akira's voice went all high as he moaned, trying hard to keep from wetting himself.

“Dude you are gonna hurt yourself bad if you keep this up! Yeah, guys talk, but its all talk! I'll go with you! They won't bother you if I'm there.”

“No! I... AH!” Ryuji could see the wet spot form along the seam of his uniform pants. “I need to wait until everyone else is... Ah!”

Ryuji didn't even answer, he just grabbed Akira, and dragged him to the nearest mens room, barely making it. “Use the one in the corner.”

Akira nodded, pawing his pants open but he was already in full flow by the time he got his dick out; Ryuji noticed that he needed to go so bad that it was fully hard. Then he looked away.

"Look it's the Track Traitor and the Murder Boy."

"Murder Boy?! Akira has never killed anyone!" Ryuji took a single, menacing step towards the sniggering boys.

"Oh, what? You don't like me calling him that? Rumors has it he has killed because he gets off on killing. Words has it he has a taste for human flesh too!"

"Oh, gross! Ain't no way Akira eats human meat! That's disgusting!" Ryuji gagged hard enough to taste bile at the thought alone.

"Be careful. You might be next, Sakamoto-kun!" Mean laughter surrounded them.

Ryuji jumped as Akira grabbed his arm suddenly. "Don't listen to them..." His lips were parted with a constant litany of soft moans and sighs, and his grey eyes were clouded with the pleasure of finally being able to go.

It happened quite by accident; Ryuji looked down at what was hanging out of Akira's pants for a few seconds. But it was a few seconds too long.

"Oh...! Wait are you two...?" The sniggers changed, became even meaner as they latched onto something more tangible. 

"Fag. You are both fags, aren't you?"

"What?!"

"Are you in love? Whats it like taking a cock up your poop-chute?" 

Ryuji turned bright red in anger; because it wasn't true; he barely even knew Akira! But also because in that moment, he wanted the boy, wanted him more desperately than he ever wanted anything before.

Anything, that is, other than the times when his dad had hit him more than once and he'd wanted that next blow to miss... to be the last...

He shook that thought away. "Are you done yet?"

"Ah! No, I need... need another moment... ah!" Akira's eyes flickered closed and Ryuji no idea what he was thinking.

"Oh gross! Sakamoto-kun is pitching a tent watching a guy piss!"

"N-no I...!" But it was true, he was hard. Rock hard, because of the sweet sounds pouring from Akira's mouth! Not because he had a cute cock, and a long, power stream of piss...

Ryuji shoved that thought away firmly. No, he did not like watching guys piss! There was no way that was true!

Was there?

"Hey, are you done yet?" His voice came out much harsher than he'd intended, but when Akira looked at him with his huge, luminous grey eyes Ryuji melted just a little.

"Almost." The word was the sweetest sigh to ever caress Ryuji's ears.

His cock twitched visibly in his pants. "Want to be alone?" They made kissing noises at them, then laughed loudly like it was the worlds funniest joke.

"Hey! I am not a 'faggot!' Akira is not my boyfriend! Leave us alone!" All of his anger; and all of his confusion; burst out of him all at once in a roar of sound, followed by him lunging at the bullies.

They scattered. "No don't kill us!" The laughter followed them out into the hallway, leaving the bathroom empty, save for Akira and Ryuji.

"I'm... uh... I'm done now." The sound of the urinal flushing sliced loudly through the sudden silence.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was this bad for you!" Ryuji smiled sheepishly at Akira, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Maybe start packing an empty bottle or something?"

"That might be a good idea." Akira sighed, before eyeing the front of Ryuji's pants. "Do you want a hand with that?"

"What?"

"Its because of me? Because of the sounds I was making; I could see the sudden desire in your eyes. I don't know if you're bi or just frustrated or what but, I got you hard so I..." Akira laughed softly as he broke off, blushing.

Just the thought of Akira's hand on him had Ryuji's breath catching in his throat, and a second later, when his mind supplied an image of Akira on his knees, wrapping those gorgeous lips of his around Ryuji, he felt a sudden rush of warmth.

"Oh shit!" He backed away from his friend. "This so did not just happen!" He turned and fled before Akira could ask if he had just creamed in his pants.

* * *

That night, Ryuji could not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Akira's face, radiant with pleasure. Phantom moans filled his ears from inside his head and blood rushed south for the third time that night.

He wanted a cold shower, but knew that it would wake up his mom, and yet he felt too guilty to jack off to thoughts of his best friend for a third time. His entire body was hot even though his bedroom was on the chilly side, and his sleep clothes stuck to his sweaty body.

He groaned, throwing himself onto his back and trying to get comfy before giving in and wrapping a hand around his dick, using his own precum as lube.

_"Ryuji-baby, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." _In his mind, Akira was naked except for the coat he wore while in that other world, and the mask that came with it. _"Do you want me to bend over and show you my butt hole? Do you want to fuck it? I want you to fuck it, long and hard and deep." _ The adorable hard-on Ryuji had glimpsed at the urinals swayed as Akira threw the split middle section of the coat aside and spread his ass cheeks to show off his hidden opening.

Ryuji came as he wondered what it would be like to fuck Akira's perfect butt, but his fantasy didn't stop there and merged into his dreams as he finally fell asleep, hand an stomach a mess from creaming so many times, cock hanging out of his pants for anyone to see if they looked in on him, but of course no one did.

Ryuji woke up, sticky and panting from confused dreams of golden piss, sexy bedroom eyes, a cute butt and an even cuter cock. Akira had starred in each and every one of his dreams, dreams that now merged together in his mind as he began to forget the details, only holding onto two facts; he had had sex dreams about his male friend, and each dream had been sexier, kinkier even, than the last.

Groaning, he gingerly got out of bed, stripped off the soiled bedding along with his clothes and started a load of laundry in the nude before hopping into the shower.

* * *

His feet took him up to the roof, though he wasn't quite certain as to why; Akira had not texted him to meet up and Ryuji had spent the day avoiding his friend.

"Ryuji?" Akira looked up at him from the same desk he had been perched on the day before, an empty one liter bottle in his left hand, and his pants open to show off his boxers. "I thought..." Akira looked away, hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Can I hold it?" The words were out of Ryuji's mouth before he was even conscious of what he was gonna say.

"I need to piss." Akira looked at Ryuji, surprised.

"I know. I... I dunno why but I wanna hold it while you take a piss." Ryuji's cheeks heated, but he swallowed down his self-doubt, hesitation, and pride, crossing the space until he was close enough to Akira to touch the other boy. But he didn't, he couldn't, not until Akira said it was okay. Even the most innocent of touches seemed wrong in that moment until Akira gave his consent.

Akira swallowed hard enough that Ryuji could see his Adams apple bob with the motion, could see the way his breath caught in his throat. "Yes." The word was whispered, deep and husky in his throat, as Akira took one of Ryuji's hands and pressed it against the open front of his school pants.

Ryuji moaned as his cock was suddenly pressed hard against his zipper as he pulled Akira out of his boxers, noting that while he was no where near as desperate to piss as he had been the day before, he was still desperate enough to have a piss erection.

Akira moaned as Ryuji stroked him once, before pressing the open mouth of the bottle to Akira's tip. "You're so cute down here and that is not something I'd ever thought I'd be saying to a dude. I couldn't sleep last night; I kept thinking about you; and when I did sleep it was all sex dreams."

"Is that why you avoided me?" Ryuji nodded, and as Akira relaxed, Ryuji allowed his eyes to be drawn south, watching as the bottle was filled.

"Hey, Akira?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can we uh... is it weird that I wanna kiss you while holding your pissing cock?"

Akira's only reply was to lift Ryuji's chin and kiss his mouth. His tongue guided Ryuji's in a dizzying dance that left the blond weak in the knees. When he felt Akira's hands pull his pants open, he pulled away just long enough to nod his consent before they were kissing again, the bottle forgotten, as they stroked each other to completion.

* * *

"Hey, Akira! Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ryuji's voice was a loud whisper as they snuck into Shujin the following Sunday.

"We won't get caught, we are Phantom Thieves after all." Akira winked at his boyfriend, and took Ryuji's hand as they took the back way up to the roof, careful to avoid the staff and student council rooms. They didn't know if anyone else was there, but the door had been open and those rooms were the most likely places for them to get caught.

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief as they made it up to the roof without seeing, or hearing, any teachers or students. 

"The coast is clear." Akira pulled Ryuji over to the edge, above a grassy patch of the courtyard where they were the least likely to be seen by anyone passing by the school.

"This is embarrassing." Ryuji shifted on his feet.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Akira knew perfectly well that pissing together off of the edge of the schools roof had been Ryuji's idea, but he did not bring that fact up.

"Nah I wanna do this with you." Ryuji smiled shyly at his lover as he opened Akira's pants and pulled his cock out, moaning softly as he felt Akira do the same. Together they faced the edge, each with a hand on the others cock, and sent two golden streams out to rain down on the courtyard below.


End file.
